oreos
by xXkey of destinyXx
Summary: Sora is horny and desperately wants Riku to screw him. Problem is, Riku is sort of shy and all of Sora's family is sitting in the same room as them. What will Sora do to get what he wants? RiSo, yaoi, my first lemon. You have been warned! xP


**Author's notes: **This is my first lemon, people. So it's gonna suck. No flames. Also, let it be said that I am not abandoning In Love with a Vampire. Truth is, I had it all typed out, and I was gonna post it along with this. But my so called friend decided it would be funny to delete it and clear it from the fucking recycling bin. So, thanks to him, I have to type it all up again. I'm sorry that my friend is such an asshole and I promise that chapter 8 will eventually be up. Just in case any of you who read this have read In Love with a Vampire. ^^' Meanwhile, have a lovely little RiSo oneshot! *cries* It actually sucks in my opinion, but you know...enjoy it anyway!

**Warnings: **ummm...duh? Smex, yaoi, RiSo. If you're not into that, don't read this.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly own nothing.

**Oreos**

_Damn, I'm horny. _

These words echoed through Sora's head as he, his family and their loved ones sat in the living room, watching a romantic comedy. In Sora's opinion this was the crappiest and most boring movie to exist; so it didn't help distract him from his urge to be fucked.

His blue eyes scanned the room. On the floor in the corner, his twin Roxas was making out with his boyfriend, Axel. The small sounds they were making were all too audible in Sora's ears, and they didn't help his situation _at all_. Cloud was snuggled up with his boyfriend Sephiroth, and Leon and Aerith were beside them, holding hands and sharing the odd kiss.

Finally, Sora tilted his head back and looked back to see his boyfriend Riku's calm aquamarine eyes looking back down. Riku cracked a smile as Sora let out an exasperated huff and shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. He finally settled down between the silveret's legs, so that hi upper back was against Riku's toned stomach. He nearly moaned when he felt Riku's crotch rub against the small of his back. _Damn, _he wanted to get fucked _so bad_... an idea popped into his head and a small smirk found its way onto his face. He pulled the blanket at their feet up to his chin and covered their bodies completely.

His hand snaked around to the back of him. He pressed his palm down on Riku's crotch, making the silveret jump and gasp at the sudden action.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked from his perch on the couch behind them.

"Nothing," Riku said quickly. "Sora just, ah, elbowed me...in the stomach."

Sora snickered and repeated his action, rubbing his hand hard against Riku. "Sorry, Rikuuuu," he purred innocently, drawing out the last syllable of his boyfriend's name. Riku glared down at the chocolate spikes and let out a shaky breath.

"That's...okay," he choked out, biting back a moan. Sora pressed a bit harder against the bulge that was steadily growing in Riku's pants. Riku grabbed Sora by the shoulders and yanked him back until his mouth was right beside the little devil's ear.

"_Sora_," he hissed, his silky silver hair brushing Sora's neck. The brunet shivered as Riku continued, "There are people. _Right there_."

"I know," Sora smiled back at him and grabbed Riku's clothed member now, running his hand up and down its clothed length. "You'll just have to be quiet, won't you?" Riku let out a quiet moan, stifling it in Sora's spiky hair. The brunet giggled as Riku squirmed under him,

"What're you guys doin' over there?" Roxas asked when he tore himself away from Axel to breathe.

"Nothing," Sora replied, his eyes wide, the picture of innocence.

Roxas raised his eyes in a way that told Sora he knew exactly what they were doing, and it wasn't 'nothing'. "I see," was all he said before leaning back down to restart his make out session with Axel. Sora shrugged, as though he had no clue what that was all about, and suddenly rocked his hips back. Riku gasped loudly as Sora's as grinded against his crotch and cursed colourfully. Everyone stared at him. Sephiroth, Riku's older brother, raised an eyebrow, his dark green eyes annoyed.

"Sorry!" Sora exclaimed in an alarmed voice, fighting to keep from bursting into laughter. "I keep elbowing you, I'm such a klutz!"

"It's...ah, okay," Riku half said, half moaned, his head lolling back slightly as Sora's hand sped up. He squeezed his eyes shut hard and resisted the urge to buck his hips into Sora's hand and ass. Instead, he grabbed the brunet by the shoulders and pushed him firmly away. He shot up from the loveseat.

"I'll be right back," he said stiffly. "I'm going to get some, er, Oreos." He gave Sora a look that sent shivers down the brunet's spine before turning on his heel and walking quickly away, trying to hide the tent in his loose sweat pants. Sora formed his lip into an indifferent frown, but on the inside he was doing a victory dance. He got up as well.

"I'm kinda hungry too" he said, following after Riku. Everyone nodded except for Roxas and Axel. Their knowing eyes followed him as he made for the stairs. He looked back and shot them a brilliant grin, which widened when they snickered at him.

He automatically knew where Riku would be. He entered his room and barely had time to lock the door before he was shoved against the wall by a very turned on Riku.

"Sora, you little shit," the silveret growled before mashing their lips together. Sora smiled and opened his mouth to let Riku's tongue in. Their tongues whirled and teeth clashed as Sora took Riku's cheeks in his hands and hopped up to wrap his legs around the silveret's waist. Riku had Sora flat against the wall, his hands fondling at Sora's ass through the jeans Sora wore, making the brunet moan continuously into Riku's mouth. Riku tore himself away from Sora's bruised lips and attacked his neck, biting and licking and kissing the whole of it as Sora whimpered and moaned, tangling his fingers in Riku's long hair. Riku slipped his hands under the brunet's shirt and rolled his nipples between his thumb and index finger, making Sora jerk as he practically melted to a puddle of moaning lust.

"Rikuu..." he panted, his head turning to the side to give his boyfriend better access.

Riku grabbed Sora around the waist and carried him to the twin sized bed on the other side of the room. He dropped him down before climbing on top so that he was straddling Sora's waist. Sora jerked his hips up and grinded into Riku, making them both groan at the pleasure that shot through them. Sora reached up and grabbed the edge of Riku's shirt; he needed this _now_. Riku tore both of their tops off before reaching down to work on Sora's pants, suckling at the brunet's collarbone. Sora squirmed and moaned breathlessly as his boyfriend's fingers brushed against his cock through the thin material of boxers.

"Hurry up," he breathed.

"Someone's in a hurry," Riku remarked, his voice rough. He tossed Sora's pants on the ground before his own joined them.

"We're supposed to be getting a snack," Sora retorted, letting out a frustrated groan. "So _hurry_ up!"

Riku finished stripping and Sora all but tore his own boxers off. He raised Sora's legs so that the brunet was nearly folded in half. "I can only go so fast without hurting you—"

"I don't fucking care if you hurt me. Get your fucking cock inside me already!"

Riku let out a low growl and slid down Sora's slick body. Sora was snickering at the expression on Riku's face, but his laughter quickly turned into a shriek of pure pleasure when he felt something hot and wet enter him.

"Riku!" he yelled, muffling it in his arm. He let out another cry when two fingers slid into him next to Riku's tongue. Riku held Sora's hips down as he continued to finger and tongue fuck his boyfriend's tight little asshole. Sora moaned and tried to stifle little screams with the back of his hand.

"Riku, fuck!" he cried, arching high off the bed as Riku's fingers reached his prostate.

Riku took his hand and mouth away from Sora's ass and replaced them with his hard-on, shoving in completely without waiting for Sora's consent. The brunet's head snapped back and he bit down hard on his hand to muffle his scream.

"Move!" he moaned, not giving a shit about the pain Riku's action caused. Riku grabbed Sora's hips as he pulled out, shoving back in just as Sora rocked forward. Sora, unable to muffle it this time, let out a lust filled scream as Riku hit his sweet spot on the first time.

"Riku!"

"Damn, Sora..." Riku hissed through clenched teeth, quickening his already fast pace at the sound of Sora screaming his name. "You're really...tight...tonight..."

Sora didn't seem to hear him. Hs body and mind were lost in hot ecstasy. He would never get tired of the feeling of Riku filling him, the burning pleasure that came with each thrust. He never lasted long when he was on the bottom.

"R-Rikuuu..."

"Say my name again," Riku panted.

Sora's eyes rolled back at the sound of his boyfriend's throaty voice, all husky with lust. "Oh fuuck..._Rikuu_..." He grabbed Riku's hand and led it between his legs. Without any words Riku knew what to do. Sora moaned deliciously, his back lifting off the rocking bed.

"Riku...I l-love youuu..."

"Fuck, Sora, I love you too..." Riku breathed, catching Sora's lips in a heated kiss. "You're so fucking sexy when you're like this..."

Sora's whole body was quaking. He moaned again when Riku's tongue forced its way into his mouth. "So close..." he panted around the slick muscle in his mouth. Riku moved to lick along Sora's jaw, earning a violent shudder from Sora.

"Riku!" he gasped, holding onto the silveret's arms so tight his fingers were turning white. "I-I'm...gonna...!"

Riku snaked his arms around Sora's waist to pull them closer and create a new angle for his to fuck Sora in. He licked every inch of Sora's neck as the brunet's trembling and wordless moans increased. He suddenly shoved back in hard, not only hitting Sora's prostate but slamming into it with deadly accuracy.

Sora screamed into his hands and came hard all over the both of them, his walls clenching hard around Riku. The silveret choked out Sora's name as his body was thrown into orgasm as well.

"Mmn...Riku..." Sora panted, his chest heaving with huge gasps as his boyfriend finished shooting his cum. Riku pulled out with a small sigh from Sora and pressed his lips lightly against the brunet's.

"We'd better get back soon or they'll know something's up," he whispered, nuzzling his face into Sora's neck and making the brunet hum with delight.

"I guess so—hey, what are you doing?" Sora asked as Riku's head crept slowly south. "Riku, don't, we have to—"

"Shut up, Sora," Riku scolded, "I'm just having my snack." The brunet blushed as Riku stared at his stomach and licked his lips. Riku bent down and lapped up some of Sora's cum, making an outrageous red spread across Sora's cheeks. Riku's aqua eyes were narrowed playfully as he pulled away, before winking at the embarrassed and very turned on (again) Sora.

"Mm..." Riku licked his lips again. "Better than Oreos any day."

Cheyeaaahhh...I need to work on my endings so bad lol :D review please?


End file.
